Mi Amor
by Cookiemonstergurl54
Summary: Hey guys and gals,well this is my first fanfic and its for your entertainment well I suck at summaries but there is alot of romance,drama,and friendship O.C/O.c Nicole X Boston. Warning! I don't own Boston, Kikiyo Hatake does! And I don't own Saint Row!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls,this is my story about Nicole and Boston. Should they be together even though Boston is dating will Boston choose?Please Review!**

Today I woke up seeing a figure on my couch.I soon realize that the guy was Boston_.God I'm dead,he is taken!Why,why did I do this?Wait did we do anything?_I looked down at myself to see that I was in my Cookiemonster pjs.I went toward Boston and saw him shirtless.I stared at him for a while then realized that some Saints might see him here and tell Carlos.I quickly went to my closet and changed into my usual outfit,a purple beanie that showed off the bottom half of my hair as well as my putted on a white t-shirt with my purple cardigans on some blue jeans with my purple my see through wayfarers glasses._Shit Shaundi and I were supposed to go get my lip pierced._I quickly texted Shaundi.

''Meet me in the front of the HQ'' and left towards the elevator but then I stopped._What if Carlos see's Boston on my I can handle his trash talking._I saw Shaundi in the car & quickly hopped in.

''Hey Nicole,You ready?''

''Heck yes I am,its gonna look awesome''

''Heh,why you getting it for anyway?''

''Well I wanna look somewhat different,and well my mom used wear piercings''

''Oh,sounds decent''

''Shaundi can I tell you something?''

''Yeah Nicole,you can tell me anything''

''I think I slept with the Boss''

She slammed her brakes and stopped in the middle of the I heard was honking and cursing from the other drivers.

''You did what?Isn't he dating Carlos''

''I know but I really don't know what happened''

''You better tell him about this,maybe you two will be together''


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls,Its me this one has more of Boston and Review.I do not own Boston or Saint Row  
**

''Shaundi does it look alright?'' I said feeling in so much pain.

''Yeah it looks cool,Boss will be all over you''

''He's taken remember,him and Carlos'', We drove back to the HQ.I went to my room to see Boston sitting there drinking a shot of Vodka with the bottle on my nightstand.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' I said astonished that he even came here. _God he's so cute when he drinks vodka. _Boston got up and came towards me and kissed on the mouth.I was too shocked to move but I returned the kiss. We stayed there for about 10 mins, then we gasped for air.

''Boston this wrong,your dating Carlos''

''I know but with you,I feel so different than what I feel with Carlos''

''Boston please don't toy with me,I know you're in love with Carlos'' I felt tears coming but I didn't want him to see them,so I ran,ran so fast that I didn't watch the road then bam.I fell toward the ground.I can see Shaundi running towards it became pitched black.I see my mother's face,she looks just like I see my father coming in running. I see in the background a person holding a sword.I tried to yell but nothing came out of my mouth.I just sat there helpless.I watched my parents die. I watched as the masked murderer slice their heads the murderer took off his killer was Dex as a young man.I watched and saw him have a crooked picked me up and took me to the nearest were I met my saw me on the steps and took me when I woke up.

''Oh god Nicole I thought you were dead,Carlos called me as soon as he accidentally hit you with his car''

''Shaundi I'm fine''

''You have stitches and a cut under your right eye and your lip is busted,wait Nicole are you shaking''

''I'm just afraid''


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and girls,welcome back to Mi this story is about mostly Nicole and her what happens when her childhood crush has came in and helped her she fall for him?Would Boston get jealous?Find out!

I kept tossing and turning that about the murder of my parents. _What if Dex is playing with me,toying with my mind?_Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.I opened it to see Shaundi and a very handsome haven't see a hot Latino like that.

''Hey Nicole'',Shaundi said with a big smile on her face.''This is Jamie,he says he's your childhood friend''Jamie?_Omg Jamie the guy I always had a crush on!Wait Nicole play it cool,you don't want to act all girly now._

''Jamie?Oh my god!I haven't seen you in forever!'', I ran towards him and gave him a huge knowing that Boston was outside his room looking straight towards me.

''Heyy Nicole,I haven't seen you in a while.I missed you and all of your goofiness.'',And he hugged me back. We stood there for a while and I started blushing while seeing some of the other Saints making kissy faces.

''I missed you too'' I said blushing even harder.

''Wanna go grab a bite to eat?I'll buy.''

''Yeah let me just put on some new clothes'' I said walking into the bathroom to put on my usual I came out,he grabbed a hold of my hand and we walked out holding hands.I sense that Boston was staring but right now,Im hanging with someone from my we got into the restaurant,he pulled out my chair so I could sit and pushed it in.

''You know Nicole,I always loved those sky blue eyes'', I blushed so hard my face almost turned red.

''Well you won't see them'' I said as I took off his shades and putted them smiled and pulled me in for a hug. We were so close now,our bodies touching.

''Those shades look better on you than me'' he said taking them off of me and looking directly into my eyes as I did to was silent for a moment. He leaned in and so did I but then I heard a guys voice...

''Nicole!'' (AN: And cliffhanger! Sorry for the delay!Review please!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Im so sorry for not updating so here it is,btw its a flashback between Jamie and Nicole 3 All in little Nicole's and big Nicole's Pov,uses a scene from Pink f***ing perfect with the little Nicole is 5 years old in this flashback.**

Today my auntie Lisa had taken me to the park with my cousins Juju and Drake. I was sitting on a bench with my best friend .Me and him were wearing the same outfit,a purple shirt and a black vest with jeans and purple another boy had came and took out of my arms and threw him to the ground and stuck his tongue out on me._Big meanie_. I got up while he was walking to the slides and jumped on his back, _weee_ and he fell with we were on the ground I started pulling his hair.

''Don't you ever mess with again you big meanie or I'll get Drakie and juju on you''

''Aagh mommie help me!Cooties! Cooties!'' the boy said. My auntie Lisa and the boy's mom both looked at me.

''Jamie!'' the boy's had said and rushed towards I saw my auntie coming towards me.

''Nicole what is wrong with you? Why are you pulling his hair?''

''He took and threw him on the floor!'' I said whining and picked up and hugged him tightly.

''Jamie is that true?'' his mom had said.

''Nooo!''

''Jamie?!''

''Mommie okay I did'' He looks down.

''Say you're sorry''

''Sowwie'' Jamie had said to me.

''No you messed with !'' I said and ran towards Drakie and juju

''Nicole! You get your tushy back here this instant and say you're sorry for pulling his hair!'' I heard my auntie say.I walked over to her and the boy called Jamie.

''But why,he started it!'' I said practically whining but I saw her stern eyes,''Sorry for pulling your hair''

''Alright then,but right now we have to go,Drake!Julian!Come on!We're going to see your father'' Auntie Lisa had said and grabbed all of our hands.

''Bye Jamie'' I had said and stuck out my tongue at him while Auntie Lisa and his mom wasn't looking.

**Love it?Hate it?Review please!Im so sorry for the delay guys!Please don't be mad at you all 3**


End file.
